


Untouchable

by NotMyRealm221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Death, Cure, Developing Friendships, Diary/Journal, Eventual Loki/Thor - Freeform, Everett Ross is a doctor in this one, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Good Laufey (Marvel), High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loneliness, M/M, Making Out, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outcast Loki, Sad, Sad Loki, Some X-Men elements, Thor is a softie, Understanding, Very Secret Diary, X-men Inspired, cured, forgot to finish the tags, outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyRealm221/pseuds/NotMyRealm221
Summary: Shortly after turning thirteen, Loki realized he was cursed with a terrible gift. He can’t make touch anything living or it dies. After years of trying to avoid the world, he meets Thor who surprisingly, has gifts of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was thirteen when it first started. He was walking home from a friends house, when he saw a cat crossing the street. He smiled and called it over to him and as soon as he touched it with his bare hand, it dropped dead right as his feet.

That freaked him out, and he ran all the way home crying. It was an accident, he didn’t mean to hurt the poor kitty, he just wanted to pet it. Loki loves animals, and he had just killed one by touching it. After that he locked himself away in his room, crying, and refused to come out. Loki had made the mistake of remembering to feed his rabbit, and it died when he accidentally brushed up against it with his finger.

After that, he couldn’t stay there anymore. He packed two bags and while he was heading downstairs, his dad walked through the door. And to Loki’s horror, brought along his creepy friend Carl, from down the street. Carl can be too friendly around Loki or any other boy under sixteen, but he usually could avoid the older man.

The teen froze when the two looked at him and his father Laufey asked “Going somewhere, Loki?”

Loki took a minute to come up with an answer and when he did, he said “I-I’m going over to Clint’s. Can I spend the night?”

Laufey looked at the bags and asked “And you need two bags to spend the night?”

Loki didn’t answer. He just turned and walked right back up to his room and slammed the door behind him. He locked it and put a chair up under the doorknob just in case.

An hour later there was a knock on the door, and Loki didn’t answer. His dad tried, creepy Carl tried, but he just wanted to be alone.

<^>

Four years had passed since then. In that time, Loki has isolated himself away from everyone. He doesn’t have friends anymore, his father thinks he hates him, it hurts, but he knows it’s necessary. How could he live with himself if he accidentally killed someone?

He’s done all he could to have people avoid him like the plague. Changed his look, music, everything. He figured I’d could become the most unapproachable person, would be better than putting everyone at risk. It’s worked like a charm since, but it’s also brought negative attention. He ignores it, avoids known bullies, and just prays it never goes too far.

<^>

His father was gone when Loki got downstairs, but he was used to it. He’s usually leaves a note for him, and it took him a minute before he found it.

_I might be working late tonight, so there’s leftovers in the fridge. Maybe we could do something tomorrow or this weekend if you want. Just let me know, okay?_

_Love you kiddo,_

_Dad._

Loki hates this. He hates that he was forced to isolate himself from his father. What did he do to deserve this curse? He loves his father, but he can’t kill him. He’d never forgive himself if he did.

<^>

Loki always enjoyed his short walks to school. Much better than being on a bus full of his screaming peers, always the possibility of accidental skin to skin contact. He was relieved that it was finally cooling down, summer had become his worst enemy over the years. Better to suffer through possible heat strokes than make hearts stop, he’d tell himself.

When he reached the school he grabbed a quick breakfast, before heading into the main building. It was normal for him to do so, and he hoped he could sit in the library until the first bell. He ignored some comments thrown at him by some jocks and as soon as he rounded the corner, he ran right into someone.

Loki jumped back as if the person had burned him, and quickly muttered an apology before moving past them. He didn’t wait for the other to respond, he didn’t even look at them, he just continued on as if nothing happened.

<^>

The day was going by too slow and Loki was tempted to bang his head against the concrete walls, until it killed him. Maybe then, he wouldn’t be so bored. He was at least happy he was going to his favorite class now. Even before discovering his dark powers, he loved art. The walls in his room are littered with his sketches and paintings, though his work has gone depressing and macabre since the beginning of it.

When he draws, paints, reads, or writes, is when he’s truly at peace, forgetting the dark gift bestowed unto him. Then when he stops or finishes, that peace goes away until the next time. He greeted his art teacher before heading to his seat, stopping when he saw a guy sitting in the seat across from his.

His art class is small, and the teacher set up the desks into big groups, six tables in each group. Sadly, there’re three students who sit with him, and now four. So far, the guy was the only one at the table. Loki looked over his shoulder at his teacher, before walking over to his seat. He pulled his chair out, sat his bag on top of the desk, and sat down. He didn’t want to look at his new friend, until he heard “Hey, you’re the one that ran into me earlier.”

Loki looked up, and was met with deep blue eyes that sent chills down his spine. To say that this human being in front of him is attractive, is an understatement. He had beautiful eyes, a warm friendly smile, wheat blond hair cut short, and was much bigger in build than Loki.

When he realized he had been staring, Loki snapped out of it and asked “I beg your pardon?”

The blond chuckled, his smile never leaving his face as he said “You ran into me, earlier. Jumped back like I shot you, or something.”

The moment he could feel himself blushing, Loki looked down at the table and swallowed. “You surprised me, and I panicked. Sorry.”

The blond shook his head and said “No sorry, needed. I’m Thor.”

Loki looked back up at Thor through his lashes and said “Loki.” Before looking back down.

After the bell rang, the teacher said they could free draw, read, write, and talk so long as they behaved, so Loki used the opportunity to pull his copy of The Tempest out, and started reading.

A few minutes had passed before Loki had a feeling that he was being watched, and when he looked up, he saw that Thors eyes were locked on him. When Loki looked back down, the blond asked “Whatcha reading?”

“ _The Tempest._ ”

The blond nodded and said “Ah, a Shakespeare fan. Me too.”

Loki turned the page and said “Goodie for you.”

Thor chuckled and said “Yeah, I guess. What’s your favorite book?”

“Can’t pick, too many to choose from.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling. I think mine wold have to be _The Hunger Games_ series, pretty intense stuff. What’s the last book you read before this?”

“ _The Color Purple_ by Alice Walker.”

The blond nodded and said “Cool, cool.” And they thankfully fell into silence. That is, until towards the very end of the class when the teacher announced she’d be handing back a previous assignment they did on Surrealism.

When she got to Loki, she smiled and said “Great job, Loki. Love the detail, very creepy.” Before handing him his. He smiled and thanked her before looking down at his creation. Though others raise eyebrows at Loki’s artwork, his art teacher is one of the very few who don’t negatively criticize it, and he’s thankful for her.

His dad likes his artwork too, but Loki can clearly see the worry on his face sometimes when he looks at them. He’s surprised he isn’t sitting on a shrinks couch twice a week, because of it.

<^>

When the bell rang Loki quickly gathered his things and headed off towards his next class. He could hear his name being called despite the sea of his peers, and quickened his pace. But sadly, Thor caught up to him and said “Hey, there you are. What class do you have next? I’m a little lost here.”

“Anatomy.”

Thor fished out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of his shorts and when he looked, his face lit up, and he said “Hey, me too! What are the odds, huh? Wanna walk together?”

Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes, and asked “Is that not what we’re doing?”

The blond laughed and said “You’re funny. I like you.”

Loki glanced over at him before muttering “You shouldn’t.”

<^>

They didn’t have assigned seats in their Anatomy class, so Thor sat next to Loki, while Loki scooted his chair as far away from him as he could. So far Thor is a nice guy, but he’s a talker, and it’s starting to make Loki’s head hurt.

He didn’t see the curious look on the blonds face when he scooted away from him, but Thor figured that Loki was just shy, so he didn’t take it personally. Thor noticed that people were staring at them, whispering and giggling, but the blond had become used to that ever since puberty hit him like a truck. He shot up to 6’3”, lifts weights, and has played tons of sports.

But the real beauty is sitting next to him. Even with his whole look, Thor thought he was beautiful from the moment Loki ran into him. He had watched as he scurried away after his muttered apology, and has tried his best not to stare at him, but it’s hard. Loki’s tall, nice body from what he could see, beautiful green eyes, pretty smile, nice smooth voice, he must have people throwing themselves at him constantly.

His shyness and attitude didn’t bug him, one thing that did big him was that Loki was wearing gloves, and what appeared to be mostly winter clothes. He first noticed it in their art class, and he wonders why he’s wearing them. It’s nowhere near cold enough for those yet. He just shrugged it off and forced himself to focus on the class.

<^>

Loki was happy to finally go home. He’s got Thor in four of his classes, and the blonds followed him around like a lost puppy, talking nonstop, and he finally gets to go home and recover from it.

Thor seems to not get the signals Loki’s given him all day. Everyone at school avoids Loki like the plague, but oh no, not Thor. Maybe he’s just nervous, he told Loki it was his first day, maybe he talks too much when he’s nervous. But then again what would he have to be nervous about? He’s a walking God, everyone loves him already.

When Loki walked out of the main building, he started down on the path to his house. The shortest route would be walking past the gym, and as soon as he walked past it, he heard a door open, and then-

“Loki! Hey Loki, wait up!”

Loki groaned and kept walking until he stopped and turned to face Thor. That’s when he noticed he was wearing gym clothes, eyes quickly fixing on his muscular arms. The blond was panting, all sweaty, causing Loki to take a step back. Thor smiled and asked “Heading home?”

“Yes, What gave it away?”

The blond smiled and asked “Wanna walk home together?”

“No.”

“Aww come on, where do you live?”

Loki gave him a look and said “Thor, I’m flattered that you for some reason wanted to spend most of your first day hanging out with me, but...I really have to get home now, I’ve got homework.” A total lie, but Loki is a master. He saw a flash of hurt in the blonds eyes, and gave him a tiny smile out of pity. “But, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

The blond nodded and said “Okay” before smiling. He reached out to pat Loki on the shoulder or his back, but Loki flinched and quickly backed up. He didn’t wait for Thor to react, he just turned and got the hell out of there, ignoring the blond while he called for him.

<^>

When Loki got home he quickly shut and locked the door behind him, before turning and pressing his back against the wood. He closed his eyes and sighed before shaking his head. He went upstairs to his room, relieved that he could remove most of his layers, before going into his bathroom for some much-needed Ibuprofen.


	2. Chapter 2

After Loki ran off, Thor was wondering what the hell he did wrong. He just wanted to pat Loki, and Loki reacted as if Thor was going to hit him, which he wouldn’t. Is he getting abused at home or at school? Or does he just have a problem with touching? Either way, he felt bad about it.

<^>

Dinner was quiet. Halfway through it, Thor’s mother Frigga looked up at her son and asked “You okay, Sweetie?”

Thor looked up from his plate, realizing that his mom and dad were staring at him. The blond cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just zoned out, I guess.”

He picked at his food, saying “I made a few friends today. Got a couple phone numbers from some girls.”

Frigga smiled and said “That’s great, honey.”

His father Odin said “You don’t seem too happy about it.” Before popping another bite of meatloaf into his mouth.

Frigga gave her husband a look and Thor said “I am happy about it, but something I did is making me feel bad.”

“What happened, Baby?”

He looked over at his mother and said “I think I scared off a potential friend. I met him when he first ran into me, he’s quiet, felt like he didn’t want me around like I made him uncomfortable...Then while I was saying by to him, I went to pat him on the back or something, and he flinched as if I was gonna hurt him. Then he walked home.”

She said “Oh Thor, he must just keep to himself, it’s not easy for a lot of people to connect, don’t feel bad.”

Thor nodded and said “I know, but there was just something about it, I can’t get it out of my head. I don’t want him to hate me.”

Odin asked “I’m sure he’ll be alright. What’s this boy like besides quiet?”

The blond said “Well, he’s tall, lean, dressed in almost all black. He’s really smart, likes to read and is an artist. He’s got a bit of an attitude, but it doesn’t bother me. He says he’s not good with other people.”

Odin nodded and said “Well maybe the way he looks and his attitude has something to do with that.”

Thor shrugged and said “Maybe. But there’s just something about him. I can’t figure out what it is, but I like him. And I think I scared him off.”

Frigga reached out and touched his arm, smiling. She said “Thor, you just met him. Give him some time, I’m sure everything will be fine, Baby.”

<^>

Thankfully, Loki’s headache died down before he went to bed. When he got to school the library was open, so he decided to take a look for any new books. He ended up checking out _The Handmaid’s Tale, Tell The Wolves I’m Home, Night,_ and _Crank_. He did find all of a The Hunger Games books, but he decided against it, and checked the other ones out.

Just as he walked out he looked over his shoulder and helped when he ran into someone. His books fell on the ground and when he looked up, he saw a smiling Thor. Loki sighed and said “Jesus Christ.”, kneeling to grab his books.

Thor said “Here, let me help.” Loki wanted to tell the blond that he didn’t need any help, but it was too late. Thor looked up at him and said “We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.”

Loki ignored his comment and stood up straight. He asked “May I get my books back, please?”

The blond nodded and said “Maybe.” Smiling at him. He looked down at the cover of Night and asked “What’s this one about?”

Loki snatched it from his hand and said “It’s the author’s experience with his father, in the Auschwitz and Buchenwald concentration camps.” Snatching the other book from him. “During the Holocaust, It‘s one of the few books that has made me cry. More than once.”

The blond furrowed his brows and asked “Then...Why read it?”

Loki rolled his eyes, saying “Because it’s a good book, and I guess I’m a bit masochistic.” Then he turned on his heel and started walking off.

Thor caught up with him and said “Wait Loki, just hear me out, hey.” A hand on his shoulder made Loki jump, but he face the blond. He backed up a few steps and Thor put his hands up, saying “I mean you no harm.”

Loki kept backing up until his back touched the wall, and was thankful that Thor decided to keep his distance. The blond sighed and said “Look, I wanted to apologize for scaring you, yesterday. And for now, I’m sorry. Do you not like being touched?”

Loki swallowed and the blond said “Cause if it’s that, I’ll stop, if you want me to-“

“I have a problem with touching, yes. It’s not that I don’t want anyone touching me, it’s just...I can’t.” He felt tears in his eyes, but blinked them away. “And that’s very thoughtful of you, really. But right now, I just want everyone to leave me alone, okay? Please?” Loki didn’t wait for an answer, he just turned and walked away, not stopping to look back at Thor once.

<^>

Ever since their encounter in the hallway, Thor’s mood changed. He felt depressed, stupid, he hardly smiled at all in the past couple of weeks, even when around his new friends. He made friends with some of the guys on the football team, but a few of them so far, the blond has written them down as acquaintances until further notice. That’s mainly because they’re dicks to other people, but we’re nice to Thor.

Thor and Loki didn’t haven’t said a word to each other since, but have moments where one would catch the other staring and look away.

During gym, his “acquaintance” Brock asked “What’s eating you, bro?”

Thor snapped out of his trance and looked over at him. He shrugged and said “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“You sure? Does Marilyn Manson have anything to do with it?”

“What?”

Brock rolled his eyes and said “Your new buddy. Did he infect you with his suicidal thoughts or something?”

Thor looked at him confused, asking “He’s suicidal?”

Brock shrugged and asked “Beats me, he sure looks like he’ll snap any minute though. Fucking freak.”

The blond shook his head and said “You don’t even know him.”

The older boy said “Yeah? Well neither do you. I’ve known that faggot since the fourth grade, dude. He was somewhat normal then, then boom, one day he turns into Morticia.”

Thor stood up and said “Don’t talk about him like that.”

“Why? Wouldn’t you rather hang out with people that don’t sleep hanging upside down?”

“I want to hang out with people that don’t treat other people like shit. I know I hardly know him, but so far, he’s a lot better than you.” He didn’t wait for Brock’s response, he just walked out of the locker room and into the gym when the class started.

<^>

Dad was working later again, so after finishing homework, he started reading Night. He ate whatever he could find, wanting to read more than anything else at the moment.

The last couple of weeks have been tense. Every time he and Thor are near each other, it’s awkward. Loki knows the blond just wants to be friends but what good is having friends, if you accidentally kill them.

One strange thing is it’s been raining every day for two weeks, though the weather predicted nice weather, and the rain has yet to lighten up. He eventually closed the book, too distracted with his thoughts, before deciding to write in his journal.

Loki started keeping a diary shortly after the awful discovery of his power, and has filled almost two notebooks since. No one knows these exist, except Loki, and he hides them well. He doesn’t write in them every day, only when it feels absolutely necessary to do so.

<^>

_September 20th, 2015_

  
_It’s been awhile since I’ve last written in this. I was reading but I couldn’t get this out of my head, so I’m writing it down. There’s a new boy at school, Thor. He’s a great big golden retriever who insisted on trying to be my friend. I told him I wanted to be left alone._

_I didn’t want to be mean to him, but he doesn’t understand. If he did, he’d surely stay as far away from me as possible, but that would be better than him knowing the truth. Thor is nice, he doesn’t treat me like everyone else at that school does. He sees me as normal, I guess, I don’t know._

_It’s been two weeks since we last spoke to one another. We haven’t spoken a word to each other since, we just sit in class together. I’d catch him staring at me, and he’s caught me doing the same. I don’t know what it is about him, but it’s starting to drive me crazy._

_What the fuck is so special about me? I look like a Vampire, I’ve got an attitude, I’m an Angel of Death, what could I possibly have that piques his interest? Does he want something out of me? That could be the case, but I haven’t gotten that feeling from him._

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I’m seriously writing in my diary about a boy like a schoolgirl. I’m gonna stop now. Till next time, old friend._

_-Loki_

<^>

Another week had passed, and still nothing more than the usual. It was still raining. They had English together, Thor sitting two desks behind him. One day Loki got up to sharpen a pencil, and when got back, there as a note lying on top of his English book.

He knew it wasn’t there before, but when he looked at Thor, the blond was looking out the window. Loki sat down and was as quiet as he possibly could be while opening the note, looking around to make sure.

**I know you want to be alone, but I just wanted to see if you’re alright. I worry about my friends.**

Loki sighed and jotted down his response. There was no one sitting at the desk behind him today, so he looked to make sure the teacher wasn’t looking, before looking turning in his seat. He looked at the blond, surprised that he was still staring out the window.

He placed the note on the desk, sliding it closer to him. It caught Thor’s attention, and Loki quickly looked away when those blue eyes locked onto him. He could hear the blond opening the note, but kept his eyes fixed on the board in front of him.

_I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you, I am fine. And I don’t have friends, Thor. People these days don’t want to be my friend, and I don’t need them. They either joke about it, or they just want something from me, so if that’s what you’re trying to do, then go fuck yourself, cause that wouldn’t end well for you._

**I’m not trying to get something from you. There are still decent people left in the world, and I try to be one of them. I don’t want to take advantage of you, and I’m not gonna laugh at you, I want us to be friends.**

_Why? Why is it so important to you? What could you possibly see in me??_

**Because I like you. Call me crazy, I don’t care. But I see someone I can be friends with, someone who isn’t a wolf in sheeps clothing, and those are the kind of people everyone should have around them.**

Loki chuckled at that response, and threw a quick glance over his shoulder before responding.

_You don’t know a thing about me, Thor. I’m not as innocent as you must think I am._

**Well that’s a risk I’m willing to take. What do you say?**

Loki huffed and came up with an excuse to get back up again. As he walked past Thor’s desk, he leaned down and hissed “You’re unbelievable.” Missing the victory smile that spread across the blonds face. When Loki sat back down, he looked out the window and saw the constant rain had finally stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m sad because I wanted to try to write 2 chapters today, and it took me FOREVER to finish this one. Plus my mom and I are going to see Black Panther, get all caught up before Infinity War on Friday. That’s the only one I haven’t seen yet, so I’d like to FINALLY be up to speed with everything before IW. 
> 
> We ordered our tickets Monday, while my brothers had his for 3 weeks, and we’ve got almost everything we need for Friday. I’ve got plenty of tissues because thanks to a source on Instagram (a girl who gave a zero spoiler review of IW), she says that people should bring plenty of tissues, because you will probably be ugly crying the whole times. So thankfully, I’m prepared lol. Friday’s either gonna be the best or the worst day of my life, but probably the worst, because it’s Marvel. 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long to write it. I can get distracted easily, plus work today hasn’t been exactly dead, but I hope you enjoy it :). We’ve got 2 Days left, 2 FUCKING DAYS, I’M SO READY BUT I’M SO NOT READY *sobbing*

After class ended, Thor and Loki walked out together, dodging students as they flooded the halls. Loki looked over and saw Thor smirking. He raised an eyebrow and asked “What?”

The blond shrugged and said “Oh nothing. I just made a new friend, is all.” Gently nudging Loki in the side with his elbow until it made Loki smile.

Thor’s face lit up and said “Hey, he smiles! Haven’t seen you smile since that first day in art class.”

Loki looked over at him, brows furrowed, asking “When did I do that?”

The blond chuckled and said “Uh, Mrs. Raymond handed back your Surrealism art, you smiled at her when you thanked her. You don’t remember that?”

Loki shook his head and said “No, but you could?”

Thor nodded and said “Yeah. Smiling looks good on you, and you’ve got a great smile.”

Loki looked away, blushing, before Thor sighed. “So, what are you doing after school?”

“I am going home. Why?”

Thor asked “Wanna hang out?”

Loki’s brows shot up, and just as he opened his mouth, Thor said “I know you’re worried about the touching thing, but I’m not gonna try anything. I just figured maybe we could watch something or...Something.”

He could tell the blond was serious. He thought for a minute, before sighing. “That could be a possibility. If we were friends, of course.”

Thor stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Loki, asking “Wait, what?”

Loki smiled and asked “You really believe I’d let it be that easy for you to win? Oh sweetheart, I don’t play that way. Could we be friends?” He pretended to think for a minute, before saying “Hmm, possibly. But for now, I think I’ll torture you awhile longer, see if you are truly worthy.”

With that said, he patted Thor on the shoulder and said “See you at lunch.” Before walking off, Thor watching him until he disappeared. He chuckled and smiled, shaking his head before going off to his next class.

<^>

Two months had passed since that day, and the two became closer. Loki told Thor he absolutely cannot do skin to skin contact with anyone, but never explained why. Though it confused the blond, he respected Loki’s wishes, and did the best he could to remember not to do so. Though he’s been reminded right before making contact with his skin, and he’d apologize profusely.

Loki thought it was sweet whenever Thor would apologize, afraid of offending or scaring him, but he knows the blond is trying. They’re almost always together at school they’ve texted and called each other almost every day, he’s let Thor walk home with him, and discovered he lived just down the street. They’ve even hung out a couple of times, nothing big, mainly hanging out at the park nearby, and Thor picking him up in his car before they went out to eat.

When Loki realized that the blond has a car, he asked “So you have a car, yet you walk to school?” Before getting in the passengers seat.

The blond smiled and said “Saving gas and money, Lok. Plus the exercise is good do you, builds character, but you would know that. You got a car?”

Loki shook his head and said “No, not yet. It feels kind of sad that I don’t have one yet. I have a license, but I need to start saving money. I did have money from Christmas and my birthday, but I kinda spent it on books, and new clothes. I need to do some job searching around this godawful town. Hey, is the grocery store you’re working at hiring?”

The blond shrugged and said “I honestly don’t know. But I work again Saturday, I’ll ask my boss if we are. If we aren’t, maybe I can do some ass kissing to get you in.”

Loki smiled and said “That’s sweet of you, but you don’t have to kiss any ass to help me if they’re not hiring, Thor.”

Thor asked “Why not? My boss likes me, I’m sure I won’t have to get on my knees and beg. Plus it could be fun, you and I working together!”

Loki chuckled and shook his head. “God, help me.”

One thing Loki has noticed is that even though Thor gets tons of girls flirting with him every day, gets phone numbers, flirts back sometimes, he never really makes an attempt to contact any of them. He says he has a little box full of all the phone numbers he’s gotten from his old school and now, he’s even shown a picture of it to Loki. But yet out of that entire collection, which is a decent sized one, he’s contacted maybe four or five of them. All from his old school.

Loki knows that Thor’s love life should be the least of his concerns, it just bugs him. Thor is devastatingly handsome, he’s the hottest guy in school, but he’s never seen the blond with any of the girls, heard no news of hookups or anything, it’s just strange. He could just be overreacting, maybe Thor isn’t the type that dates around a lot, which is rare these days, but nice.

<^>

One morning Loki was in the cafeteria eating breakfast, when Thor showed up. The blond sat down right across from him, and smiled. “Hey, Good morning!”

Loki smiled and said “Morning. You’re in a good mood.”

Thor nodded and said “I am, is that a bad thing?” Before opening a small carton of orange juice.

“No, because you’re in a good mood most of the time.”

The blond said “True. But that’s not it, I’m in a good mood, because it’s Friday night, and I feel like seeing a movie with my friend, Loki.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and asked “Really?”

Thor smiled and nodded. “Yep. I haven’t decided which one yet, but our options include: _The Big Short, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Revenant, Concussion, Macbeth, Sisters_ , what sounds good to you? If you want to go, that is..”

It’s been awhile since Loki had last gone out to a movie theater. He remembers going with his dad a few months back, but forgot what they had seen.

He sat and thought for a minute, noting how anxious Thor looked, but tried to hide it. He narrowed his eyes and asked “You want me to choose?”

The blond nodded and said “Yep.”

“And no matter what I choose, you would be okay with it?”

“Of course.”

“You promise?”

Thor smiled and said “I promise.”

Taking that into consideration, Loki sat up straight in his seat and asked “Have you read Macbeth?”

The blond nodded and said “Yes, I have. More than once.”

Loki narrowed his eyes again and said “Prove it. Give me five quotes from the play, any quotes at all.”

Thor smiled and nodded. “Alright.” Clearing his throat, he leaned forward on his arms, eyes on Loki’s before saying _“‘Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell. Though all things foul would wear the brows of grace, Yet Grace must still look so.’”_

Crossing his arms, Loki nodded and said “Okay. So far, so good. Continue.”

_“‘Naught’s had, all’s spent,  
Where our desire is got without content. Tis safer to be that which we destroy, Than by destruction dwell in doubtful joy.’”_

“Alright.”

_“‘Your cause of sorrow must not be measured by his worth, for then it hath no end.’”_

“I’m impressed, two more to go.”

_“‘Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather the multitudinous seas incarnadine, making the green one red.’”_

The blond smiled and said _“_ And _‘By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. Open, locks, Whoever knocks!’”_

Loki grinned and said “Wow. Alright, so you win. Bravo.”

Thor smiled and nodded. “Thank you, thank you, no applause. So, Macbeth it is?”

Loki smiled and nodded. “Yep. If that’s okay?”

The blond said “Of course. I told you, it’s your choice.”

He took a minute to think, but also waiting for Thor to just start laughing until the whole school joins in, but nothing happened. All Loki got was Thor patiently waiting for an answer, a genuine smile on his face. “Alright, I’ll go.”

<^>

When Loki has broke the news to his dad that he would be seeing a movie with Thor, he was thrilled. Even though Loki told him about Thor, and about the other occasions where they’ve hung out, he said he’s still happy.

“It’s just nice to finally see you putting yourself out there, making friends again, kiddo. I can’t imagine how hard these last few years must have been for you, but I just wanna see you happy, Loki. You were really worrying me for a long time, but I was afraid of pushing you further away if I tried to help.”

Loki felt tears in his eyes, but he didn’t want to cry in front of his dad. He just looked down, cleared his throat, and said “I know, dad. It wasn’t you, it’s me. I’m just trying to work things out, okay?”

Laufey nodded and asked “So um, when’s Thor coming over?”

“He’s picking me up in a few minutes.”

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Loki said “Speak of the devil.” Before going over to answer it.

On the other side, Thor grinned and said “Hey, I’m early! Ready to go?”

Loki nodded and said “Yeah.”

Laufey asked “Loki, you need any money for tonight?”

Thor looked over and said “Oh your dads here, excuse me.” Loki moved out of the way as the blond walked past him, sticking his hand out for Laufey. He smiled and said “Hi, Mister Laufeyson, I’m Thor. It’s nice to meet you.”

Loki watched, amazed as Thor and his father shook hands, Laufey just as surprised as he was about it. Laufey smiled and said “You as well, Loki’s told me a lot about you.”

He watched as they talked and laughed for a few minutes, Thor looking over Loki every so often, a smile always on his face. At some point Laufey had cleared his throat, and said “Okay, I should let you guys get going. Oh right, Loki, here’s some-“

Thor cut him off saying “Oh no Sir, it’s alright, I’ve got it covered.”

Laufey looked up, blinking. “Are you sure?”

The blond nodded and said “Yes, Sir. I’ll have him back here as soon as I can after the movies over.”

Loki nodded and said “Yeah, alright, let’s go. Don’t wanna be late. Love you, dad!”, as they started heading out the door.

Laufey smiled and said “Love you too, kiddo! Call me if you need anything, anything at all!”

“Will do!”

“It was nice meeting you, Thor!”

“You too, Sir!”

When they got in the car, Loki chuckled and said “I think my dad is in love.”

The blond laughed and said “I hope so, I was scared to death when I pulled up, I didn’t think he’d be home. He seems nice.”

Loki nodded and smiled “He is. Even though things haven’t been easy for us for a long time, he’s great.”

“Yeah. Now the real fun would be you meeting my parents. My mom loves you already, but my dad? Maybe not so much.”

After buckling his seatbelt, Loki raised an eyebrow and asked “Why, what have you told them about me?”

The blond rolled his eyes and said “I told them you blow up dolls and worship Satan, come on, Loki. You’ve got nothing to worry about, I told them nothing but good things about you.”

“Okay, but what about your dad? Is he a hard-ass or something?”

Thor backed out of the driveway onto the highway, saying “Sometimes, yeah. But he means well, or at least tries to. I guess his thing is he hates everyone until he finds them worthy somehow, then he’ll warm up to them, I don’t know. But they’ll like you, I know they will.”

<^>

While Thor paid for the movie, Loki saw the girl at the counter, grinning at him like an idiot, giggling to things he says that weren’t meant to be funny, and Loki rolled his eyes. He noticed she gave him a judgmental look, but simply smiled and thanked her before they got their snacks.

They were happy that they were the only ones in their theater so far, so they sat at the very top row, right in the middle. Loki had thought about sitting a seat away from the blond, but assured himself that Thor wouldn’t try anything, so he sat right next to him.

They talked while waiting for it to start, Thor munching on popcorn, while Loki opted for Twizzlers. He declined every offer the blond made for sharing popcorn, but he always declined. He needed something that wouldn’t ruin his gloves. Loki put his feet up against the back of the seat in front of him, and almost missed Thor’s eyes quickly fixing onto his legs, almost measuring them.

Before the movie started, Loki’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and when he pulled it out, he found five new texts from his dad.

_**He seems like a good kid. What a dreamboat, huh?** _

_**Okay that sounded creepy, I wasn’t trying to be creepy, I swear.** _

_**I think he likes you. Like REALLY likes you, I could tell.** _

_**You should go out with him.** _

_**Are you sure this isn’t a date??** _

Loki fought to contain his laughter, and when Thor noticed, he asked “What? What’s so funny?”

Loki shook his head and said “Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Putting his phone back in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE’RE FINALLY HERE!! Our seats kinda suck a little, but it’ll feel like 3D, even though it’s not lol. We got the second row, they were running late, but we got reclining seats and snuck in snacks!! xD.

A week after seeing Macbeth, Loki noticed something about Thor. It was clearly the kind of weather where gloves were needed, and he noticed a pair on the blonds hands, every day since. Surely it was no big deal, but then he realized that even while inside, no matter where, he’s hardly seen him without them on.

Loki could just be thinking silly, because some people probably keep their gloves on because their hands are cold, and they want to be warm. But every time he sees the blond, he has gloves on. At first he didn’t ask about it, but when he did ask, Thor simply smiled and said “Just feel like wearing them.”

<^>

_December 8th, 2015_

  
_The last time I wrote in here, I had talked about Thor. I didn’t want him to be my friend at first, but now, we’re friends. I never thought we would be, but we are, and it’s been wonderful. He’s been nothing but good to me, never once has he done anything to blow it for us, he’s great._

_He wears gloves like I do, but he claims he just “feels like wearing them”, but I know better. I think he might be wearing them to make me feel more comfortable, so I can worry less, it’s sweet. He knows I’ve told him a thousand times that I **CANNOT DO SKIN TO SKIN CONTACT** , and he’s respected it, thankfully._

_There’s something about him lately that’s making me wonder. Ever since we really started spending time together, I get this feeling that he likes me, as my father put it, **REALLY** likes me.._

_I believe he does, I can feel it in my gut. I’ve never met anyone whose genuinely attracted to me, besides creepy Carl. I can’t believe my dad still hangs out with him, but that’s beside the point. I can feel it when I’m around him, I see the way he looks at me, I know I’m not going crazy._

_I like him too. I really do, but I can’t risk us being more than friends, it could never work. Maybe if I had a different power, no power at all, or woke up as a different person, maybe then it would be possible. He’s the only person next to my dad who truly gives a damn about me. Even though I’ve only know Thor for a few months, I know he wouldn’t hurt me._

_Since Winter break will be coming soon, we’ll want to hang out more, and as happy as I am, I’m also dreading it. He could try to make a move, and the risk of stopping his heart will be greater. He doesn’t deserve that, I can’t do that to him. He’s supposed to come over tomorrow so we can study for a test in Anatomy. God help us all._

_-Loki_

<^>

The next day, it was pouring outside. Thor picked Loki up and Loki could tell that the blond wasn’t being himself. He was quiet, hardly smiling, he hasn’t seen him like this since he avoided the blond for three weeks.

They didn’t say much to each other until they walked into art together. As soon as they sat down, Thor rested his head on his arms, his hood still up. Mrs. Raymond said “Thor, pull your hood down, please.”

The blond sighed and pulled it off of his head, muttering “Sorry.”

After the bell rang, Ames. Raymond told them they could do as they pleased, so Loki decided to try something. He pulled out a piece of paper, wrote _Stupid question, but are you okay?_ Down on it, before sliding it over to the blond.

Thor picked his head up and looked down at the paper before looking up at Loki. The blond smiled a little and grabbed his pencil before writing back.

**Not really.**

_What’s wrong?_

**Just tired, I guess. Sad too. It’s nothing to worry about, it’s happened before.**

_Really? With you, I didn’t think it was possible._

Thor chuckled and smiled. He looked up at Loki through his lashes before looking back down.

**Well it is. I don’t know, I just had days where I wake up, and I don’t want to do anything. I wake up really sad, like I’ve got the worlds saddest songs on repeat in my head. I don’t want to move, or breathe, just disappear into nothing. But it doesn’t always last too long. Ever feel like that?**

Loki swallowed, looking up at the blond through his lashes, before looking back down. Loki took a deep breath and exhaled, before replying.

_Every day for as long as I could remember_

After Thor read that, he reached out and grabbed Loki’s gloved hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, his thumb stroking Loki’s knuckles.

The gesture completely took him by surprise, and as soon as he pulled his hand back, he regretted it. The look on Thor’s face made him want to drown himself in the bathroom sink. He wanted to reach out and tell him it’s okay, but he didn’t.

<^>

They didn’t touch again like that for the rest of the day. The rain had stopped, Thor took Loki home, and they headed inside to start studying. Laufey knee Thor was coming over and he wasn’t home when they got there.

The blond followed Loki upstairs to his bedroom and as soon as they went inside, he looked back at Thor and saw him looking around his room with childlike wonder.

Loki smiled and sat down on his bed, watching as the blond looked at the artwork covering the walls. “Wow.” He said, pointing around. “Are these all yours?”

Loki nodded and said “Ninety-Five percent of it, yes. Some are famous paintings I recreated in art class.” Chewing on his bottom, as he felt anxiety start to kick in.

He usually doesn’t care what others think of his artwork, but it matters to him what Thor thinks of it. He’s one of the very few who doesn’t rain judgement down on him like the wrath of God, so he’d like to know what he thinks.

The blond nodded and said “Jesus Lok, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing your stuff, but these are just...Wow. I can hardly draw anything beyond stick figures, but you, _fuck_.”

Loki asked “So you like them?”

Thor nodded and said “Of course, I like everything you’ve ever made, that I’ve seen before. But this is the first time I’ve seen these, and they’re all great.”

Loki nodded, letting out a sigh of relief and said “You’d be one of the very few to say so. Everyone says my work is _“too dark”, “too depressing”_ , and that I _“need help.”.”_

The blond shook his head and said “No you don’t need help. You’re just fine as you are.”

Loki chuckled and shook his head, muttering “I wish that were true.” Then unzipped his backpack and pulled out his Anatomy textbook.

Thor slid his backpack off of his shoulder to grab his and asked “So, do you want to be an artist or something after graduating?”

Loki shrugged and said “Maybe, I don’t know. Haven’t really thought everything through yet. You?”

The blond said “Nah, me either. You’d think after all these years, we’d finally decide what we want to do, but fuck, I just can’t. I’ve got no clue where I want to go, what I want to do. Growing up is a fucking trap, man.”

Loki nodded and said “Tell me about it.” They spent the next half hour quizzing each other, going over their notes, until Thor cleared his throat.

“Hey, um. I’m sorry about what happened in art...It was stupid, I should’ve asked you first-“

Loki said “It’s okay. Really, I should be the one to say sorry, I yanked my hand back as if you burnt it. I was just surprised is all, I’m not great with...Intimacy, obviously. Ever since I was thirteen, I didn’t want to be close with anyone, and I don’t know if I ever can be.”

The blond nodded and said “It’s okay...What happened when you were thirteen?”

Loki swallowed and said “Nothing good.” While looking down at his hands.

<^>

The holidays came and went by so fast, Loki thought he had gotten whiplash. For the first time in a long time, Laufey invited other people over for Thanksgiving, and they just so happened to be Thor and his parents.

Thor was right, Frigga adored Loki, they had numerous discussions throughout the day. Odin has given the teen an old look the first time they met, but he was trying his best. Christmas was the same, but it wasn’t as awkward.

Thor has managed to finally get Loki a job at the grocery store, and they’ve worked many shifts together. Neither of them had any clue what to buy the other, so Thor ended up getting him a copy of _Ivanhoe, 1984_ , and a new sketch pad. He got Thor the first season of _Game of Thrones_ , because he wants to see if it’s any good. Loki agreed to watch it with him, even though he read all the books a long time ago.

<^>

Valentines Day, a useless holiday that Loki loathes. He never saw the point in it, the only good thing was eating candy, but the rest is stupid. Thor was excited when they got to make Valentines Day cards in art a week before, and Loki wasn’t really surprised when Thor made one for him.

When Thor handed him his creation, they got a collective _‘aww’_ from the rest of their table. Loki blushed and smiled at how much work Thor had put into his card, as well as the one he made for his mom. When Loki was done with his, he handed it to Thor and said “Alright, don’t laugh.”

But Thor didn’t, he just grinned and said “Why the hell would I laugh, I love it. Thank you!” He went to pull Loki in for a hug, but Loki let out a little squeak and jumped back, and Thor remembered. He said “Oh shit, sorry. I um...Side hug?”

Loki nodded and said “Yes, but a very careful one.”

<^>

During lunch, Thor sat down beside Loki, not across this time, and asked “Hey, are you doing anything Sunday?”

Loki shook his head and asked “No, why?”

The blond smiled and asked “Wanna come over and watch something? We could watch _My Bloody Valentine_.”

Loki rolled his eyes and said “How romantic. The original one or the one with Dean Winchester?”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Sure, sounds good. Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Loki got up to go dump his tray and halfway through, a leg came out and he tripped over it.

He went down, the rest of his food went flying, and he landed on his hip, gasping. This tray clattered on the floor and when he looked up, all eyes were on him. Just as everyone started laughing, Thor got up and rushed over to him. He squatted down and asked “You okay?”

Loki nodded and the blond helped him to his feet. The blond saw some food had gotten on Loki’s clothes, before looking around. That’s when Brock Rumlow stood up, laughing. He said “Hey Loki, Sorry about that bro. I didn’t even see you coming.”

Loki looked up at Thor and saw he looked mad, his face turning red. He went to step forward, but Loki grabbed his arm, saying “Thor, let’s just go clean this off. Come on.” He tugged on his arm a couple of times before the blond finally moved. They grabbed their stuff and left the cafeteria, going into the closest bathroom.

<^>

They cleaned Loki’s jacket off the best they could, and when they were finished, Thor said “I should’ve kicked his ass.”

Loki pulled the jacket back on and said “It wouldn’t do any good, Thor. It’s not like it’s the first time.”

“Well I don’t like it. They’ve got no right to treat you like that-“

“I know but ignoring it is better than stomping around and picking a fight with everyone. They’re idiots Thor! And it’s high school, it happens. Soon we ever have to deal with them again, so let’s just ignore them the best we can. Alright?”

They stared at each other, the blond frowning at him before he rolled his eyes. He nodded and said “Alright, fine.” As soon as they walked out of the bathroom, the bell rang and they looked at each other.

Thor asked “You gonna be alright without me?”

Loki rolled his eyes and said “Thor, I’ve managed to stay alive for seventeen years, I think I can last another forty-five minutes without you. I’ve done it before.”

The blond smiled and said “I know. Well if you need me, just text me okay?”

“Will do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this one!! :).

On Sunday after they watched _My Bloody Valentine_ , Thor groaned and took the DVD out. “I haven’t watched this in awhile, I forgot that Dean Winchester was the bad guy. Could’ve sworn it was that girl’s boyfriend. He was a dick.”

Loki shook his head and said “Yeah he was, but I don’t know, I think it would’ve been too obvious. Most of the time it’s either the person you least expect it to be, or it ends up being the most obvious person. I mean look at Dean Winchester’s guy, he was traumatized because of it, he was institutionalized for seven years, he looked like he was ready to snap at any minute.”

The blond nodded and said “I know, but I was rooting for him! He seemed like a good guy, just...Troubled, after that. Anyone would be.”

Loki tipped his head back and laughed before gently patting the top of the blonds head. “Aww, I know, buddy. But we can’t change it, it’s out of our hands. What do you want to watch now?”

Loki shrugged and said “I don’t know. I didn’t really take you for a horror fan at first.”

Thor smiled and asked “Really? I love horror movies, thriller, I think those are the best. After that it’s action movies, but it all depends..” he trailed off, suddenly remembering that Loki had his back to him.

He also realized that this is the first time he’s seen Loki without so many layers on. He wonders how he doesn’t die of a heat stroke, but right now, Loki’s just in a long sleeve shirt that makes the blond think it’s something out of _The Crow_ , his gloves, his scarf, and those damn gloves.

It’s almost like Loki’s getting more comfortable around him. It made him smile and he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over his figure from the back. So lean and beautiful, with legs for days, walking with the grace like he’s royalty. It’s very hard for the blond to tear his eyes off of him sometimes. Does he even know how beautiful he is?

He didn’t realize he had zoned out until Loki waved his hand in front of Thor’s face, snapping his fingers. The blond looked up at him and asked “What?”

Loki rolled his eyes before saying “I was asking you if you wanted to watch _Ginger Snaps_. I saw you had it and I love this movie, and was going to ask if you wanted to watch it.”

The blond nodded and smiled. “Yeah, sounds great.” Heart racing when Loki grinned before turning and putting it in the DVD player.

<^>

Ever since Brock tripped him at lunch, he’s been messing with Loki and Thor more often. They ignore it the best they can, but Loki could see that the blond was getting more and more irritated. But he always managed to keep Thor calm.

But one day while Loki was walking to his next class, that all changed. He was meeting Thor in their history class when someone shoved him from behind. Loki was smart enough to put his hands out in front of him and turned his head to the side before he landed.

When he looked up, eyes were on him, people started laughing. When he looked back, Brock was standing over him, grinning down at him. “Hey buddy, what happened? Did you fall?” Suddenly Brock kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Loki tried to move away, but Brock kicked him again before grabbing him by his jacket. He yanked Loki to his feet like he weighed nothing, and threw him up against the lockers. No one was doing a thing to help him. He hissed and gritted his teeth when his back hit one of the locks, and quickly held his hands up in defense. “Please, Brock, stop. I haven’t done anything to you.”

Brock just chuckled and said “Oh I know, but it’s just so easy. Especially since your boyfriend ain’t here to protect you.” And before he could stop him, Brock punched him in the face, hitting right under his eye. He was distracted by the pain until he realized that Brock’s hand was exposed.

He thought his heart had stopped when he saw it. Loki looked at him with wide eyes and whispered “What did you do?”

Brock looked at him confused, asking “The fuck you talking about?”

He pulled back to punch him again, but Loki quickly moved away. He watched as Brock stepped forward, quickly stepping back to put distance between them. “Stay away from me!”

Brock asked “The fucks wrong with-“ then stopped, suddenly dropping down onto his knees. Brock looked up at him before falling limp onto the floor, not moving at all.

Loki clamped his hands over his mouth to muffle the shocked gasp he almost let out. Suddenly a couple of teachers rushed over, Loki moving out of the way, pressing himself back against the lockets. He stared down at the jocks body with tears in his eyes, some that he couldn’t keep back.

The teachers tried to shake him awake before yelling for someone to get help, but Brock wasn’t moving. Loki dared to glance around him and instantly regretted it. Some people were staring at him, whispering to the person next to them, and he looked away.

He finally did it. After four years of trying so hard not to let anything else living get hurt, he’s just succeeded in killing his first human being. Brock was an asshole yes, but he didn’t deserve that.

<^>

Thor was wondering what was taking Loki so long, he had promised he’d meet him here. Then someone ran in and said “Guys, there’s something going down in the hall!”

The teacher asked “What’s going on?”

The boy said “It’s Brock Rumlow, I think he’s dead! He was beating up on that weird Loki guy and he just dropped!”

Thor was out of his seat and out the door before anyone could stop him. He ignored the teacher calling his name and just went followed where other students were going.  
He pushed through the crowd gathered there until he saw it.

Two teachers were trying CPR on Brock while Loki sat off to the side, back pressed against the lockers. He hugged his legs to his chest and had been crying, tears staining his face. He stared at Brock’s body, not looking at Thor even as the blond stood right in front of him.

“Loki?” He reaches out for him, but Loki smacked his hand away before standing. He finally looked at Thor and when the blond asked “Hey, what happened?”

Loki just looked him in the eyes and said “Stay away from me. Everyone just stay away from me.” Before turning and walking away, Thor watching him until he disappeared in the crowd.

<^>

A week had passed after Brock’s death. There were rumors that Brock had been using steroids and they found some still in his system. They was ruled an accident, heart problems caused by using, but Brock’s parent wouldn’t believe it. They wanted to sue Loki for what happened, but it wasn’t even his fault.

Thor was really worried, Loki wasn’t answering any of his calls or texts, he wouldn’t see him when he’d show up at his door, but his dad just told him he needed time. The cops interviewed several people, Loki included. He just said that Brock was hurting him, and that he reacted the way he did because he’s never seen anyone die in front of him.

All around school, Thor could hear whispers about Loki. That he somehow caused Brock’s death, that before he died he looked at him like he saw a ghost. The most popular rumor is that Loki is involved in black magic, and put some sort of spell or curse on him, and it killed him. Thor never believed any of it for a second, he just wishes Loki would talk to him.

<^>

One Saturday morning while going on a run, Thor was passing the park when he saw someone sitting at the swings on the playground. He stopped and when he took a closer look, he realized it was Loki. It didn’t look like Loki had noticed him, he was looking down at the snow, in his own little world.

The blond took careful steps toward, hoping not to spook him, and when he was close enough, Loki said “I thought I told you to leave me alone.”

Thor smiled a little and said “You did. But I guess I’m not a very good listener.”

Loki said “Apparently so.”

The blond went and brushed some snow off of the empty swing, before sitting down. Loki brought his head up and looked straight forward, saying “That wasn’t an invitation to sit.”

Thor smiled and nodded. “I know.”

They sat in silence for some time, admiring the beauty of the park in the winter, until Loki broke the silence. “What do you want, Thor?”

The blond looked over at him, Loki’s eyes still fixed ahead but he knew Thor was watching him. Thor said “I’m worried about you. Your dad is too. You haven’t answered any of my calls, my texts-“

“I don’t think you understand the meaning of ‘leave me alone’ do you?”

“No Loki, I do understand. I know what you want, but dammit, I just want you to talk to me. I want you to be okay.“

“I’m far from okay, Thor!” He finally looked over at him, tears in his eyes. “It’s my fault that Brock’s dead, not steroids.”

“How the hell is it your fault, Loki? It was an accident-“

Loki stood up, now standing in front of him and said “No Thor, it wasn’t! You and everyone else don’t know what really happened, and none of you know what’s really going on!”

Thor narrowed his eyes and asked “What do you mean?”

Loki stared at him, wondering if he should really tell him the truth, but he might as well. He tipped his head back and laughed, putting his hands on his hips. He looked at the blond and asked “Did you ever suspect why I didn’t want to have any skin to skin contact with anyone? Hmm? You thought maybe I was being abused at home, or just didn’t like touching?”

Thor nodded and Loki said “Well that wasn’t the case. I know you’re just going to laugh at me but-“

“Loki. Just tell me, I’m not gonna laugh.”

Loki studied him and when he saw the blond was telling the truth, he proceeded. He sighed and said “The reason I can’t let anyone get too close to me is that if anyone or anything touches me, they die. Animals, humans, if anything living makes skin to skin contact or I make skin to skin contact, it dies.

It started when I was thirteen. I went to pet a cat and the minute I made contact with it, it dropped dead right in front of me. I accidentally touched my rabbit when I fed him, and he died. Four years later Brock punches me in the face, and he dies..” he trailed off, feeling tears in his eyes.

He wiped them away and said “I’m cursed, Thor. I’m being punishing me for some reason, and I can’t ever get rid of this. I can’t touch anything without gloves or layers of clothes, I have this look because I wanted people as far away from me as possible. I had to spend four years pretending I didn’t want to be around my dad, making him think I hated him, I’ve been so lonely, I can’t have friends, I can’t have relationships, I never asked for this! I never wanted this God forsaken secret screaming in my head every day!”

Thor stared at him, still processing everything when Loki said “So if you want to laugh at me, go right ahead, I don’t care anymore. Everyone’s afraid of me...I’ve wanted to kill myself or run away ever since I discovered this thing, but I can’t do that to my dad, I’m all he’s got left.”

The blond slowly stood up and asked “So what you’re telling me is that you have powers? Or just one power?”

Loki looked at him confused, asking “Yes, but-“

“I’ve got powers too.”

Loki’s eyes widened, looking for any sign that he’s joking or lying, until Thor smiled and said “I’ve got powers too, Lok. They’re not the same as yours, but for the longest time, I felt...Connected to you somehow, but now I understand. We’ve got powers, we’re-“

“What’s your power? Is it somehow worse than mine?”

Thor blinked and said “Well no, but...I can bring storms out of nowhere. I can bring rain, wind, bring thunder and lightening...Remember when you ignored me for three weeks and it was raining nonstop? That was me. Look, watch.”

Thor looked up, concentrating and after a couple minutes of nothing, Loki watched it go from almost cloudless, to dark clouds coming out of thin air. Then after another moment, it started raining. Thor grinned and when he looked back at Loki, he said “See? We’re connected, you don’t have to be alone in this-“

Loki scoffed and shook his head. “You think this will make everything alright?! You play God with the weather while I’m a Grim Reaper?!” He shook his head again and said “Goodbye, Thor.”

He turned and started walking when Thor reaches out and grabbed him by his wrist. “Wait, Loki please-“

Loki turned, glaring at him before saying “If you value your life, you will let go of me right now, and stay far away from me.”

“Lok-“

“I mean it, Thor!”

Thor could feel his own heart shattering into millions of pieces, seeing the tears in Loki’s eyes. He let go of his wrist and they looked at each other one last time, before Loki turned and walked away. Thor didn’t finish his run, he just sat on the swings for a little while. As he walked back home, he waited until he got in the shower to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks had passed since what happened at the park between Thor and Loki. They’d see each other at school, still sit together in their classes, but would never speak. Loki would look at Thor sometimes, and sometimes Thor would look back. It rained on and off for awhile after that, but it eventually stopped.

They’d we each other at work, but it was the same as school. Thor continue to call and text him, Loki listened to ever voicemail the blond would leave, and it would make Loki cry all over again. He’s cried himself to sleep every night since, always replaying the hurt on the blonds face before he left.

To distract himself, he would read, or create a new dark masterpiece. His dad would check on him often, but he would just tell him that he’s alright. Everything was starting to feel like how it was before he met Thor, and he’s never felt lonelier.

Everyone at school who wasn’t Thor, continued to blame Loki for Brock’s death, even if it was really his fault. He would hear people say “Don’t go near Loki, he’ll put a spell on you”, among other things. Loki sits alone at lunch now, or doesn’t eat at all while at school.

<^>

One weekend while his dad was at work, Loki decided he was going to just kill himself. Despite what he told Thor, he couldn’t take it anymore. He wrote a note out to his dad explaining everything, hid it under his dads pillow, before going into the bathroom.

He looked through his dads medicine cabinet before grabbing a bottle of sleeping pills. Without a second thought, he filled a glass of water, dumped all the contents into his palm and just looked at them. After a few minutes, he ended up pouring them back into the bottle before putting them back.

Loki was thankful that he had his phone on him because the first person he dialed, was his dad. “Hey kiddo, what’s up?”

Loki sat down on the edge of the bathtub and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed and said “Dad...Dad, I almost made a horrible mistake. C-Can you come home? Please?”

They talked for a few minutes and after Laufey said he’d be home as soon as possible, Loki told him he loved him, before hanging up. The next person he decided to call, was Thor.

<^>

Thor had just finished working out when his phone rang. As soon as he saw that it was Loki calling, he quickly answered. “Loki?”

The other end was quiet for a minute and before Thor could say anything, Loki said “Hey. Are you busy?”

Thor said “No, I just finished working out. What’s up, are you okay?”

Loki sniffled on the other end, sounding like he was either sick or had been crying. He said “No, I’m not. Look, can you come over? My dads gonna be here soon, and I want to talk.”

“But you said-“

“I know what I said. But please, I need to see you. Please?”

Ever since Loki told him about his power and said goodbye, Thor felt numb inside. Loki is his best friend, he’s been closer to Loki than any of his other friends, even if he’s had a lot of them. A small part of him thought of Loki like a brother, but in his heart, he’s seen him as more than that, far more than a brother.

He said “Yeah, yeah, I’ll come over. Just uh, give me a few, okay? I need to shower. But as soon as I’m out, I’ll be over, okay?”

“Okay.” He heard Loki sigh and said “Thank you, Thor.”

<^>

Thor took the shortest shower he had ever taken and after getting dressed, he pulled on his shoes and searched for his ‘Loki gloves’, as he secret named them after buying them. He finally found them and after pulling them on, he headed over to Loki’s.

Thor was so excited and nervous, he ended up pounding on the door. The minute he saw Loki, he wanted to burst into happy tears. He wanted to hug him to death, kiss him, hold his hand, but he wasn’t about to mess it up. Loki wanted to talk, so he can behave.

Loki smiled at him a little and said “Hey. Come in.” He was right, Loki had been crying. A lot. Thor nodded and followed him inside, and they sat down in the living room.

They sat in silence, looking at each other, but not knowing what to say. Eventually Loki cleared his throat and asked “How have you been?”

Thor just gave him a look and Loki blushed. “Right. Sorry.”

The blond shook his head and said “Don’t be. I could never imagine what you’re going through, and last time...Last time, I was stupid.”

Loki said “You weren’t stupid, I was. I shouldn’t have treated you like I did, you’re the only person on this planet next to my dad, who cares about me...And I pushed both of you away. I didn’t want to hurt anyone else.”

Thor looked down at his hands and said “What happened to Brock wasn’t your fault. I don’t care how you slice it, it wasn’t your fault, it was an accident.”

Loki stared at him for a moment before nodding and looked down. He said “Before I called you, I called my dad. And before that, I stopped myself from overdosing on my dads sleeping pills.”

The blonds eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Before he could say anything, Loki put his hand up and said “Please Thor, just...I need to get this out, okay? Let me get it out.”

Thor nodded and kept his eyes on him, allowing him to speak. Loki sighed and said “Look Thor, after what happened at the park, I was in a very dark place. I was back to how I was before I met you, but it felt worse. I told myself I’d never kill myself, but I wrote a note to my dad, I told him everything.

Everything that happened since I was thirteen. I hid it under his pillow, but after I hung up on you, I took it out and hid it in my room. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I am an abomination, and whatever I have done to be punished, I thought I could finally end it all, do everyone a favor-“

“I know you don’t want me to talk right now, but you would not be doing anyone a favor by killing yourself. Forget what everyone else would think, but you’ve got me and you’ve got your dad-“

Suddenly the front door opened up and Laufey quickly spotted Loki before rushing over to him. “Oh thank God, Loki, what-“ Before he could hug Loki, Thor stood up and stopped him.

“Wait, Mister Laufeyson, wait.” Laufey looked at the blond before looking at Loki.

Laufey asked “What’s going on?”

Loki sighed and said “Dad, sit down. Please? We need to talk.”

<^>

They told him everything. He just sat and listened while they talked, hoping he wouldn’t think they’re crazy. When they were done, they watched as Laufey appeared to be drinking their words in.

After some more silence, Laufey sighed and rubbed his face. When he was done, he asked “So Loki can’t touch anything exposed or they die, and Thor can change the weather?”

They nodded and then Laufey asked “And that boy’s death was caused by him making direct skin contact with Loki, and it stopped his heart, and not steroids, right?”

They nodded again and Loki said “Dad, I know it’s a lot to take in, but this is why everything changed, I just didn’t want to hurt you or-“

“It’s alright.”

Loki stopped, both eyebrows going up before asking “What?”

Laufey smiled up at his son and said “I said, it’s okay, kiddo. It definitely does explain a lot. I didn’t know you were hurting so bad inside, why didn’t you come to me earlier?”

Loki sighed and said “I was afraid you’d either try to kill me, or you wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

He shook his head and said “Never, kiddo. You’re my son, you’re my whole world, and no matter what, I’ll never stop loving you. Now you have no idea how it happened, it just showed up that first day?”

Loki nodded and said “Yeah, it just came out of nowhere. Thor said his cane around the same time when he was thirteen.”

Thor nodded and Laufey said “Huh. I’m wondering if this is just a weird coincidence or something that can actually happen to other people. Well damn, I feel much better now that I know.”

Loki smiled and said “I’m really sorry, Dad. I was just afraid-“

“I know, kiddo. But promise me, no more secrets. From now on, we tell each other everything. Okay?”

Loki nodded and said “Yeah, I promise.”

<^>

After Laufey invited Thor to stay for dinner, Loki and Thor when upstairs to Loki’s room. They were in the middle of watching _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo_ when Thor said “She’s so cool. I can imagine you like that.”

Loki smiled, playfully smacking his arm, making Thor laugh. “So what happens now?” He looked up at Loki and asked “Are we gonna be okay?”

Loki looked at him, the blond looking at him as if he’s bracing himself for rejection, when Loki nodded. “Yeah. We’ll be okay.”

The blond smiled, nerves instantly going away before saying “Good.” They went back to watching the movie for awhile, until Thor said “You’re wrong you know.”

“About what?”

“About how you can’t have friends.” He looked up at Loki and said “You’ve got me. And when you said you can’t have relationships-“ the blond cut himself off when he realized where he was going with it, and abolished when Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

“What? Finish your sentence, I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

Thor shrugged and said “Well, I was gonna say that um...That you’d also have me if you wanted to. F-For something more than friendship, um-“

“Thor, are you asking me if I want to go out with you or something?”

The blond nodded and said “If I ever got to that, yeah.”

Loki smiled a little but then asked “Okay, let’s say we do that. But you won’t ever be able to kiss me, mainly anywhere where skin is exposed, you know that, correct?”

Thor nodded and said “Yeah.”

“And you’d have to be very careful around me, you won’t ever get to be with me the way you’d want to-“

“We can make it work.”

Loki felt his heart flutter, and he looked away for a minute. Then he swallowed and whispered “You will eventually get bored with me.”

Thor scooted closer, bringing his gloves hand up to touch Loki’s face. He gently made him look at him, before shaking his head. “No I wouldn’t. Not with you, never.”

Loki knew he was telling the truth. Thor isn’t that good of a liar, and he knows all of Thor’s giveaways. If he agrees and becomes Thor’s boyfriend, they would have tons of restrictions, and it wouldn’t be fair to either of them. But after what he put Thor through after the park, rejection wouldn’t be fair either.

And Thor would be the only one who truly understands Loki. His father just got the truth, it would take time for him to understand. But Thor always understood long before he ever told him the truth.

Loki smiled when he remembered that. And when he looked back at the blond, he nodded and said “Okay.”

The blond grinned and asked “Really?”

Loki nodded again and Thor sighed. He grabbed Loki’s gloves hand in his and looked up at him. “May I?”

Loki nodded and smiled. Thor smiled and brought their hands up to his lips, kissing the back of Loki’s palm. When he let go of Loki’s hand, they each grabbed one of Loki’s blankets, wrapped themselves up as human burritos, and snuggled up together, before returning to the movie.

<^>

Like Thor had said, they were making it work. They haven’t formally kissed, only kissed where they were covered, and were very careful around each other.

After Loki told his dad they were together, Laufey said he knew they’d end up that way. One thing Loki loves is holding Thor’s hand. They hold hands a lot, and he was worried about holding his hand for the first time in public, but the blond told him it would be okay, and that he’d never let anyone hurt him, and it made him feel better.

<^>

Loki didn’t know it, but after their encounter at the park, Thor had been doing research, trying to find anyone else that could be like them. He’s discovered there are more people out there with powers like them, a whole school for kids with powers, run by a guy in a wheelchair.

He knows Loki desperately wants his power gone, so he looked to see if there was any sort of cure. And when he found something, he quickly called Loki and right before Loki could say anything, Thor said “Loki, there’s a cure!”


	7. Chapter 7

When Thor first heard about the cure, he couldn’t believe it. He knew about the others like them, the _mutants_ , and the school, but he never heard of a cure until then. Apparently some company created it for the mutants who don’t want their powers anymore, and they’ve had almost nothing but successes for those who have gotten it.

He told Loki about one notable girl, she had powers like Loki’s, in a way. Except, when someone touched her skin, she could absorb the powers or memories of any person, or mutant. And if the contact continues for too long, it could kill the other person.

When Loki found this out, Thor could see he wanted to break down and cry. When they told Laufey about it, he said he heard that one of the clinics giving out a _“new treatment”_ would be a four hour drive away. So they called the clinic and asked what they were supposed to do, and got an appointment made for next week.

<^>

The night before they were going up there, Loki was so nervous. He was trying to get to sleep, but he couldn’t. Eventually he sighed and grabbed his phone, dialing Thor’s number.

He waited and then the first one went to voicemail. Frowning, he dialed again and on the third ring, Thor picked up. “Hey. Sorry, I was in the bathroom, I left my phone on the bed, couldn’t hear it. What’s up?”

“I can’t sleep. Too nervous.”

Thor groaned and said “Me too. I don’t think I’ll be able to relax until they tell us it worked. And if they say it doesn’t, I’ll tell them to try it again, and not to stop until my boyfriend is finally happy.”

Loki smiled, still getting used to being called Thor’s boyfriend. Everyone at school were shocked when they showed up one day, holding hands. Thor had tons of people ask him why he would want to be with Loki after what he did to Brock, and he’d usually just smile and say “Cause he’s great.”

Loki sighed and asked “And what if it still doesn’t work then?”

The blond said “Then we’ll try again some other day. So far, I haven’t heard of a case where the serum didn’t work. I know you’re scared, Babe. But we’re gonna be there for you no matter what.”

Loki closed his eyes and smiled. “I know.”

<^>

The ride there felt like it had dragged on for days. The closer they got, the more nervous he became. Loki could feel his free hand shaking, while Thor occupies the other one. He sat in the back with Loki to make him feel better, but despite his best efforts, it wasn’t.

When they reached the clinic, it was busy. Everyone but Loki got out and it took Thor a couple of times before successfully getting Loki out of the car. The blond squeezed his hand and said “I’ve got you, Lok. I’ve got you.”

They walked inside, and Loki immediately ignored all the looks he knew people were giving them. He turned to them and said “Go ahead and sit, I’ll go up there.” They nodded and when he walked up to the front desk, the secretary looked up at him and smiled.

“Hi, how can I help you?”

He smiled back and said “Hi, I’ve um-“ he took a quick look around before looking back at her. He leaned in and said “I’ve got an appointment for 5:30? Loki Laufeyson?”

She nodded and said “Alright, one minute, please.” Before turning back to her computer. He watched her type something and after a minute, her eyebrows went up, and she looked back up at him. She nodded and said “Alright, take a seat for now, honey. Your doctor will be with you as soon as she can.” He nodded and thanked her before sitting down between Thor and Laufey.

<^>

It turns out they didn’t have to wait very long. After three people had gone, it was his turn next. When he heard his name get called, he felt like he was frozen to his seat. They got up to follow the nurse, but he stopped them and said “I’m sorry, but for this kind of... _Problem_ , we can only have him.”

Loki looked at them and nodded. “It’s alright. I’ll see you when I come out.” And gave the blonds hand one final squeeze before letting go, following the nurse down the hall.

When they finally stopped at one of the rooms, he knocked on the door and waited. When there was no answer, he grabbed some keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it and gestured for Loki to walk in.

Loki sat down in a long chair and the nurse said “Alright, your doctor will be in with you soon, but for now, let’s get you ready to go.”

<^>

After the nurse had left, the silence was starting to drive Loki crazy. His heart was racing, and no matter how har she tried, he just couldn’t calm himself down. He was tempted to grab the ticking clock on the wall, and smash it to pieces from how annoying it was, but he didn’t.

He jumped when the door finally opened, and an older man smiled at him before stepping in. He said “Hello Loki. I’m Everett, how’s your day going?”

Loki shrugged and said “Fine.”

Everett pulled on some gloves and asked “Just fine? From what I hear, this is a big day for you.”

Loki looked down and Everett chuckled. “Hey don’t worry, I’m not one to judge. You’re not the first Gifted I’ve met, since this serum came out. I only say _‘Gifted’_ , because _‘Mutant’_ just sounds awful.”

He watched as the older man looked down at a clipboard and he said “And I’m guessing you want this thing gone as fast as possible, right?”

Loki nodded and said “Please.”

Everett smiled and said “Hey, look at me. Everything’s going to be alright. This won’t take very long, you should be out of here in a couple of minutes.” He snapped his fingers and said “Just like that.”

Loki nodded again and swallowed. “What if it doesn’t work?”

Everett said “It will work. The serum works fast, very minimal risk, you’ll barely feel it. Ready?” He nodded again and closed his eyes, praying nothing goes wrong.

<^>

Thor rubbed his face with his hands, every minute of not knowing if Loki will be okay, eating at him. He could see that Laufey wasn’t doing any better. But for now, they just have to wait.

When a door opened, the blonds head popped up and when he looked over, he saw Loki walking out, tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood up and when he went to open his mouth, Loki just held up one finger.

After finishing up they walked out of the building, and Thor was yanked back by his shirt. He made a noise but it was muffled by Loki kissing him. The blonds eyes widened in shock, but he knew Loki wouldn’t be doing this unless the serum worked.

Before he could kiss him back, Loki pulled back and grinned, eyes sparkling with tears. “It worked, Thor, it fucking worked! After he gave me the serum, he told me he could test it out by touching him.”

<^>

After getting the shot, Loki could feel it flowing through his veins, chills running down his spine. When Everett was done, he smiled and said “There we go. Would you like to test it out before you go?”

Loki hesitated at first, but he nodded. Everett held out his hand and Loki slowly pulled off one of his gloves before saying “If it doesn’t work, I just want you to know that I am so sorry.”

The older man nodded and said “I’m not afraid.” Before Loki reached out, taking Everetts hand in his.

<^>

“He let me touch him, I touched his hands, I grabbed his wrists, and nothing happened! It worked, Thor, it worked!”

The blond grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. Loki buries his face in the curve of Thor’s neck and cried, his smile never leaving his face. After a few minutes, Thor pulled back, taking Loki’s face in his hands before kissing him properly.

Loki smiled and kissed him back and it wasn’t until Laufey cleared his throat, when they remembered he was standing there. They giggled and pulled away, Loki going over to hug him.

Laufey smiled and patted him on the back. When they pulled away, Thor offered him a hug and Laufey nodded, saying “Just don’t kiss me.” Before they hugged. Laufey sighed and said “This is great, we should celebrate! If we can find a damn movie theater in this town, we can go see something, maybe spend the night here before driving four hours back. How’s that sound?”

The two looked at each other before nodding, looking back at Laufey. Thor said “Sounds great.”

Laufey nodded and said “Alrighty, let’s get back in the car then.” And just before they got in, Laufey said “Oh hey, one thing first.”

They stopped and Laufey pointed a finger at them, saying “If you two are planning to do any sort of hanky panky, you’re getting your own room.”

_“Dad!”_

Thor was fighting to contain his laughter while Loki turned every shade of red. Laufey put his hands up and said “Sorry, sorry, just thought I’d say it.”

<^>

Before they had left they each packed a bag, just in case they ended up spending the night. After dinner and a movie, they found a decent motel and as promised, Thor and Loki got their own room, despite what Loki kept telling Laufey.

As soon as the door closed, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They spent the next hour making out on the bed, sucking marks onto each other skin, and hardly came up for air.

Loki was straddling the blonds hips and when he finally pulled back to breathe, he smiled and said “Let’s take a breather.”

They laughed and Thor nodded. “Agreed.”

Loki got off of the blond, dropping down next to him to catch his breath. He asked “Is your heart still beating?”

The blond nodded and said “Yep.”

Loki nodded and said “Good. I can’t get enough of that...You’re the second person I’ve kissed in my whole life.”

The blond looked over at him and asked “Who was the first?”

Loki said “A girl I knew, back in third grade. Lorelei. She was my first crush. And one day during recess, she kissed me. The a week later, she moved back to London with her parents.”

The blond said “Damn, that’s rough. Mine was with a girl named Jane, fifth grade. I think she wanted to be some scientist or something. She was nice. I’ve dated a few others, boys and girls, but I’ve never went...Full circle with anyone before, despite what others may think.”

Loki nodded and said “Same here, minus the other stuff..”

They sat in silence for a little while, going from watching whatever it was that was on TV, before Loki said “I wonder what things could have been like, if I never got my power. Would I have turned out different? Would I have never met you?”

The blond smiled and said “I’m sure we would’ve still met, Babe. No matter what you look like, I’d still think you’d be beautiful. Hell, I’ve always thought you were beautiful since that first day in art.”

Loki grinned from ear to ear, looking down at their intertwined hands. He nodded and said “So have I.”

<^>

After that, they didn’t take it any further. They kissed a little more, but that was about it. They didn’t push each other, and when they went to sleep, Loki slept curled up next to Thor, the blonds arm wrapped around him. He had his head on the blonds chest, and was slowly tracing a design along his diaphragm.

He was still awake, but when he looked up at Thor, it looked like he was fast asleep. He smiled and when Thor whispered “You’re tickling me.” They busted up laughing.

Loki said “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

The blond shook his hand and said “No, it’s okay. I like it.” Rubbing his hand up and down Loki’s arm.

Loki smiled again and said “Okay.” Before resuming. “Thor?”

“Hmm?”

“Is your heart still beating?”

The blond smiled and asked “I don’t know, is it?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.” Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head and yawned.

Loki sighed and said “Good.” Before closing his eyes, falling asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the end of this journey, my friends!! :’(. But don’t worry, we’ll have more adventures to come, just you wait!! Thank you guys for all of your love, I’ll see you all on our next adventure :3 <3<3<3.


End file.
